These Dreams
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: AU: What if Sarah lost Jareth's game at the last momment? What if Toby got turned into a Goblin and Sarah as sent home with nothing, no memory of her journy to the Labyrinth? What if Jareth wasn't done with Sarah? Song fic, please review.


A.n.-Rember this is an AU fanfic. Sarah lost Toby and Jareth sent her home with no memories of the last 13 hours.   
  
Dissclaimer-I do not own the Labyrinth, nor do I own this song by Heart: These Dreams  
  
Claimer-I do own this fanfic idea though.  
  
  
  
  
Spare a little kiss and save some light for me  
Figures over head moveing in the trees  
White skin   
in linen  
Perfume on my wrist   
  
Empty. Thats how 15-year-old Sarah Willioms described herself. Life had no real meaning. It was like an accursed dream that she slipped into agenst her own will. Her only life was lived at night, when the moon was at its fullest and her dreams overtoke her. But even they provded little escape or joy. For they were filled with places and figures she had sworn to have been to...but that wasn't possble, right?  
  
A ghost of a smile played on her face. What was possble in this life anyway? We go through life, trying hard to be the best and become rich, famose, and envyed. But where do you end up after all is said and done? Alone mostly. Sarah snorted. Alone was what she had always been. Hideing hard within. Hideing from the prying eyes of her peers. Throwing herself into novels and the idea of becomeing just like her mother, Linda Willioms. The star, the perfect one.   
  
And the full moon that hanges over   
These dreams in the mist  
  
Darkness on the edge  
Shadows where I stand  
I search for the time on a watch with no hands  
  
But beyound the world of 'reality', Sarah saw nothing. She'd no desire to even live in this world. So empty and cold, silent screams of dieing dreamers ringing hard in the air. But in her dreams when she closed her eyes at night she saw a world she wanted more then anything to be a part of. Saw a world of magic that she longed so much that it hurt.   
  
Time. The single word seemed to compell her through each dream. Always she felt her time was falling low as she searched for...for...for what? She couldn't rember.  
  
In the dreams their was always HIM. She didn't know who or what he was, but he was always their. Watching her. Mocking or laughing at her perhapes.   
  
I want to see you clearly   
Come closer then this  
But all I rember   
Are the dreams in the mist  
  
His eyes, a perfect depth of two colors. Around his face she could see a halo of wild blound hair his sturdy build...but his absoulte facial features she could not see. And just when she was about to see him she would awaken, grasping her dreams for some hint but they faded quickly from her mind  
  
These dreams   
Go own when I close my eyes  
Every secoud of the night   
I live anouther life  
  
These dreams beseach when its cold outside  
Every momment I'm awake  
The farther I am away  
  
In her dreams she saw another world. Saw a Labyrinth that streached as far as the eye could see. Saw creatures that could only be from fantasy. Saw magic in all its wounderess glory. So real it seemed. As though she had lived another life, but had had the memroies torn from her mind so only her subconsis could rember. The world beyound her sleep had no meaning. Each day she merely floated farther and farther away from those around her.  
  
Its a cloak and a dagger  
Could it be spring or fall?  
I walk without a cut   
Through a stain glass walk  
  
Weaker then my eyesight   
The candle in my grip  
Words that have no form  
Have fallin from my lips  
  
A gown of white, shimmering flowers in her midnight black hair. Dancers moveing gracefully around her. A ball, perhapes? Glass shattered, falling emptly through space. Landing softly, no injery what so ever.   
  
A stone walk way with a clock that spun madly. He was their agine. Menicing and compelling even in the shadows that hide him from veiw. Clearly Sarah could rember spreading her arms slightly as strange words fell from her lips.  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way through the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my Kingdom as great....you have no...no...no..no..."  
  
Each time the last line eluded her, and she could not rember where she had read such lines.  
  
These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every secoud of the night  
I live anouther life  
These dreams beseach when its cold at night  
Every momment I'm awake  
The further i'm away  
  
Each dream different yet the same, drawing her farther and farther away from the world in which she had been born yet didn't belong.  
  
Theirs something out their  
I can't resist  
  
I need to hide away  
From the pain  
  
Theirs somethin out their  
I can't resist  
  
Something was their. Something in the dreams she couldn't resist. Something that drew her like a moth to a flam. Being away from it only caused her pain she couldn't define. She searched fervently for it in her mind...but it wasn't there. She longed to hide from her pain, but knew it wasn't possible. It would follow her to the ends of the earth and farther.  
  
The sweetest song is silence  
That i've heard   
When they have in dreams  
The feet never touch the earth  
In a world of prince's  
Freedom is the kiss  
  
She seemed alive each time the dreams toke flight within. They drove her nearly mad with their constant beguilingness. Drawing her closer and closer. Takeing her on a spinning rollercoaster that had no end. In a world of magic, eternal freedom and joy was the kiss.   
  
But the prince has his fair  
In the dreams in the mist  
  
But like all things she knew it would have a price? But what. Lowering redened eyes, Sarah Willioms left her dresser and changed into her nightclotheing. It was time for the dreams to begin. Perhapes she would learn their secret tonight....  
  
These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every secoud of the night  
I live anouther life  
These dreams besasch when its cold out side  
  
Down in the Underground, the King of the Goblins watched the girl who had defied him like no other lay down to sleep. Slowly he began to seep his will into her dreams. Filling them with memories she didn't know she had. While the rules older then himself forced him to make her forget his world, since he wouldn't keep her trapped in the Underground unless she wished it, they said nothing about her dreams.........  
  
Every momment i'm awake  
The further I'm away  
These dreams go on when I'm asleep  
Every secoud of the night I live anouther   
These dreams beseach when its cold outside  
  
Every momment I'm awake....  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-What did you all think? I was listening to this song, and I just couldn't resist. I hoped you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review! :) by the way, I know my spelling and grammer isn't that good, no flams about it. Thankyou^_^ 


End file.
